


Death, Denial, Doctors, and Daniel

by MaeveBran



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s04e18 The Light, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-18
Updated: 2009-05-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:38:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2638406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeveBran/pseuds/MaeveBran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Daniel Jackson was a sore trial to her medical skills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death, Denial, Doctors, and Daniel

Janet raced along the corridor beside Doctor Daniel Jackson, hoping they could get him back to the planet in time. The heart monitor sounded a tone and should a flat line. They reached the gate room before she had a chance to do anything. There was no time. Colonel O'Neill picked up Daniel and ran for the waiting wormhole.

Janet returned to her office to make out her report while waiting news from the planet. Dr. Daniel Jackson was a sore trial to her medical skills. This was at least the second time he had died since she had taken the post as Chief Medical Officer at Stargate Command. Granted the first time he was off world and the Nox saved him. Then there were the close calls that alien technology had saved him. Janet shuddered just thinking about the sarcophagus. On good days she was glad that the SGC didn't have one. She was proud of her skills and confident she could heal all in her care. But on bad days she wished she had one and then felt guilty as she remembered Daniel's struggle with addiction.

Janet shook herself out of her musings and debated whether or not to fill out the paperwork in front of her. Technically Daniel had been dead when he went through the gate. She should file the death certificate, but this was the SGC and sometimes denial and faith in alien technology paid off. But there was always the trouble she could get into with her fellow doctors if she didn't properly report a death. She pulled out the form and started to fill it out. Her phone rang.

“Dr. Janet Fraiser,” Janet answered.

“I hope you haven't filled out the paperwork declaring Dr. Jackson dead again,” came the voice of General Hammond.

“Why? Did it work?” Janet asked, relieved.

“It worked. Our boy just checked in,” The General answered.

“Did he mention any side effects?” Janet asked.

“Nope, just that he needed his glasses.” Hammond said.

“I'll get his spare pair to include in the supplies I send through,” Janet said before hanging up the phone.

Janet looked at the half filled out death certificate and decided to leave it as is in Daniel's file. He had been dead after all, and while Janet couldn't picture herself ever giving up this job, someday some other Chief Medical Officer might need the information. She pondered the fact that sometimes denial paid off as she went to gather that shipment of supplies.


End file.
